Love Don't Cost A Thing
by RabbitWonder
Summary: Santana Lopez has never had the most caring parents, a Dad who is a Doctor and a Mum that left her in Lima to tour the world. AU/Crack!fic


**A/N: Sorry if I've got some of Jenifer Lopez's life wrong, this is a crackfic! And it's kind of AU but everything that's aired is fair game. This idea came to me after was mentioned to Santana in Night Of Neglect. **

Everyone in this town wants to get out, escape the town, just run from this world.

The way Santana Lopez sees it, she doesn't care, and she's not from Lima, Ohio. She's from the block, like her Mum. She was sent to hide in a small town with her Papi, and her Abuela, so the cameras couldn't find her and so she could have a pathetic excuse of a normal childhood. That's why she despises living in a small town, in the middle of Ohio.

She used to think that was fine, but when her Dad spent more time at work than with her, and once her Abuela died when she was nine, she started to think it was more that her Mum didn't want her out in public, to hide her shame. Was she really that bad? Was she that much of a mistake?

Her Mum had got married to a man named Noa, before she got famous, that's when she lost even more than her Mum. Then once her first album came out, she skyrocketed to fame, she felt like the children taunted her down the street, singing or playing the latest songs by Jenifer Lopez.

Out of all the birthdays she had ever had, which was 16, her Mum had only been there for 11, it was no wonder that Santana couldn't trust, and her Mum was lazy and put herself first. Rachel Berry doesn't know it, but that's what they have in common, Mothers who would drop their children in the pursuit of fame.

Having Jenifer Lopez as a mother was absolute shit, if it wasn't bad before, it only got worse when she took a place on the American Idol judging panel. Finn, Puck and Artie all had sat in glee earlier in the week, discussing how hot she was, 'Look at those legs' and 'I would do her in a heartbeat.'

Rachel Berry had complained about, how 'Jenifer Lopez had made the biggest mistake of her career, by not putting some idiot through,' she just had to ignore the intensified feeling of just reaching out and punching Berry in the face.

It stung when she protected Kurt and Blaine, from the oaf Karaofsky, when he called her , she didn't want to be compared to her, she wasn't anything to her, she was just a lazy, fame hungry bitch who didn't give a shit about the girl she abandoned.

The last time she had even seen her Mum in the flesh had been on a private island somewhere in the pacific, somewhere the paparazzi wouldn't catch glimpse of Santana. She always pondered how far her Mum would go to keep her a little secret, or even how far she had gone in the past. Santana always wanted to know why she had to be such a secret, why she had to hide away. She hadn't even got to see her step brother and sister in a flesh, until nearly a year after they were born

The one thing she liked about her parents? The credit card, allowing her to go and buy anything that took her fancy and plus it did help to be able to go home to an empty house most nights, especially when she wasn't alone.

That's what made her and Brittany being together, so easy, the blond wouldn't question Santana about her life, about her Mum or why her Dad's last name was Cruz and not Lopez, she would just put a film on and then cuddle up to Santana and there they was in a parentless house, no questions were raised. It wasn't hard to cover up when her Dad was about either, because he just wasn't there enough and just didn't care.

Santana should be so proud, having a Doctor for a Dad and a Mother who's sold 55 million albums worldwide. Really she would give them up for any parents that care, but sometimes she feels like she gave up having caring parents by being blessed with Brittany.

Everytime she looks in the mirror, everytime she sees something she hates about herself, she blames them and that's easy.

When she sings in glee, she feels closer to her Mum, but when Mr. Schue suggests that the glee club do a rendition of 'I'm Real', all she wants to do is run off, but Brittany grips at her wrist and pulls her back, the blond sending her a large grin.

It hurts more when she's picked to sing it, and when Berry hands her the words, she dismisses them, she doesn't need them; she knows this song like the back of her hand.

Later that night, Brittany asks her, she asks if is her Mum.

She nods and breaks down into tears, only Brittany logic would work it out; Brittany pulls her close and strokes her back. Later on Brittany asks her, giggling if that's why she pretends to so ghetto and from Lima Heights, because her Mum's from the block.

She doesn't give a shit if her Mum is a walkout, exploring the world and raking in the money. Or that her Dad submerses himself in his job, and barley looks at her. Because, they don't matter, the only person who matters to her is Brittany.


End file.
